Minor Characters/Students
These are students who have been shown or identified but have not yet had any significant roles. Alex Alex has a light skin tone and dark brown hair. He wears an orange T-shirt over a lighter long-sleeve shirt, a pair of high tube socks, jean-shorts and green shoes. Appearances * Going the Extra Milo * Rooting for the Enemy * Sunny Side Up * Party of Peril * Murphy's Lard * Athledecamathalon * School Dance * Battle of the Bands * The Llama Incident * Disaster of My Dreams * A Clockwork Origin Casey Casey has a round face and a heavy-set build. He wears a long sleeve sweater with large green stripes, and a pair of blue jeans with brown sneakers. He was one of the students seen bungee jumping with Chad, and he's the one who finally agrees that they'd go to the surprise party for Milo. Appearances *Going the Extra Milo *Rooting for the Enemy *Sunny Side Up *Party of Peril *Athledecamathalon *School Dance *Battle of the Bands *The Math Book *Disaster of My Dreams *A Clockwork Origin Nick Nick Is a character in Milo Murphy's Law. His first appearance was in Going the Extra Milo, where he asked what Melissa and Bradley were talking about. He has light toned skin, blue eyes, and blond hair split down the center. He wears a light T-shirt with a pair of dark green cargo pants and red and white sneakers. He is voiced by Nathaniel Semsen. Appearances * Going the Extra Milo (First speaking role) * Rooting for the Enemy (cameo) * Sunny Side Up (cameo) * Party of Peril (cameo) * Murphy's Lard (cameo) * Acadecamathalon (cameo) * School Dance (cameo) * Battle of the Bands (cameo) * The Little Engine That Couldn't (cameo) * Disaster of My Dreams (cameo) * A Clockwork Origin (cameo) * World Without Milo (cameo) Mabel Mabel 'is a member of the Jefferson County Middle School defunded marching band. Mabel was present when the Jefferson County Middle School Geckos went up against the Middletown Tigers. She was crushed by the spectators in the pep rally when Milo tapped his foot. She held up a police shield along with the rest of the band when Milo arrived. She forgot her drum at home and had to seek a replacement; however, the delivery guy heard, "''drum of cable" when they said "drum for Mabel". Appearances * "Rooting for the Enemy" * "The Llama Incident" (Appears in flashback(s)) Ed Ed has tan skin and blond hair, sticking up at the front. He has a lanky build and wears a blue short sleeve shirt with long shorts and brown sneakers. Appearances "The Undergrounders" "Rooting for the Enemy" "Sunny Side Up" *"The Doctor Zone Files" *"Party of Peril" *"Murphy's Lard" *"Athledecamathalon" *"We're Going to the Zoo" *"School Dance" *"Battle of the Bands" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"A Clockwork Origin" *"Backward to School Night" *"World Without Milo" *"The Race" Emery Emery is a light-skinned student with short red hair and freckles. He wears a brown T-shirt with jeans and yellow sneakers. He is shown to be very athletic, having dodged the Sentient Blob's attacks multiple times. Appearances * "Sunny Side Up" * "The Substitute" * TBA Maddie Maddie has tan skin and red hair, tied back to reveal a pair of earrings. She wears a purple dress with pink flats. Appearances * TBA Brandon Appearances *Rooting for the Enemy *Sunny Side Up *Party of Peril *Murphy's Lard *Athledecamathalon *School Dance *Battle of the Bands *A Clockwork Origin Carl (Student) Appearances * The Doctor Zone Files (Cameo) * Party of Peril (Cameo) * Athledecamathalon (Cameo) * School Dance (Cameo) * Battle of the Bands * Star Struck (Cameo) * Disaster of My Dreams (Cameo) * A Clockwork Origin Terry '''Terry is a character who appears in the episode World Without Milo. In World Without Milo, when Elliot first tries to describe Milo to Melissa and Zack in the world without Milo, they point out a student who fits his description, to which Terry points out that they are mean. Later, when Elliot describes Milo to Bradley, he again points out to Terry, to which he responds " Dude, I've got feelings! " Terry has pointy sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a white collar and at the ends of his sleeves, green shorts and blue and white shoes. Appearances * "World Without Milo" Category:Minor Characters Category:Kids Category:One-episode characters